This study is aimed at the development and testing of models of early mother-infant dyadic development. Early maternal attitudes, infant behavior characteristics, mother-infant interaction patterns and home adaptation serve as the initial conceptual framework for the study. Currently medically normal mother-infant dyads are being followed during the first 4-6 weeks after delivery. Data collected from subjects include: attitudinal measures (Neonatal Perception Inventories, self-confidence scales, semantic differential scales, and Likert scales for authoritarianism and adaptiveness in child-rearing), Brazelton Behavioral Scale cluster scores on infants, ratings of mother-infant interaction during care-giving and play, and ratings of ease of home adaptation. To date the development and refinement of maternal attitude and belief measures and rating scales for mother-infant interaction and home adaptation have been completed. Alternative models of mother-infant dyadic development based in expectancy, social learning, attitude-behavior, and transactional theories will be proposed and tested against data collected from mother-infant dyads.